


Birthday Surprise

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Fringe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia decides to bring Peter to the alternate universe for his birthday and have a surprise threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have been off Fringe for quite some time so I used the wiki for nicknames for the alternate Olivia. Bolivia, Fauxlivia and Altlivia all refer to her and I alternate between the three during the story.

Olivia was pulling Peter in the corridor. She had put a blindfold on his face before they left home because she did not want him to get spoil on his surprise. That, mixed with the music playing in his ears, he really had no idea where he was. They walked during a good ten minutes before getting in another car, got a small ride than got out to enter in an elevator then, finally, she made him sit. He knew she was talking to someone, but the music was too loud for him to understand what they were saying or even recognize the other voice. The only one he could pick up what hers. Her soft hands reached him and remove both earbuds at once. In a soft and unison voice, he heard to girls say: “Happy birthday, Peter.”

He freed his eyes to make sure he was right. Both Liv, standing in front of him, smiling at him, in the middle of a hotel room. He took a quick peek outside; they had changed universe. He tried talking; he wanted to talk; although, absolutely no sound came out of his mouth. The pair smiled at the sight of him sitting there with his mouth open. What are you doing? Why are we here? Why is Fauxlivia there? Why a hotel room? Nothing. None of those question came out. He just let himself go as both girls kissed both his cheeks together than, surprisingly, kissed each other right in front of him. This sight was too much for him as he let his hands make their way on their lower backs to make direct contact with their skins. It was _his_ Liv that was the first to move as she drop to her knees and started to unbuckle his belt. He wanted to bed her to take her time as it was probably the only time that this fantasy would ever happen, but he let her go, fearing she would second guess herself and call the whole thing off.

During this time, the other one smiled at him and went for his mouth. Too occupied with the wonderful kiss he had not felt for such a long time, he did not notice that the blond had taken this time to tie him to the chair with the belt. He did not mind and let himself go in the game. The girls made their way on the bed, on which he had a perfect view. It was clear that one of them was more hesitant than the other, but Bolivia made her best to make her feel comfortable. Making her lay on the bed, she started kissing her again before going down on her neck. Peter, on top of this, had a view on Altlivia perfectly shaped ass that she made sure to let him see as it was in the air and she wiggled it from time to time. As she was starting to caress her stomach, ready to let herself invade the innocent girl’s shirt, this last one was getting a lot more relax and took over the control. Making her flip on the side, she almost ripped apart the shirt and bra and, after half a second of hesitation, took the nipple in her mouth.

Peter new pretty well that, even though Fauxlivia have had more than one experiences with girls, Liv was new to all of this. It did not stop her though as she soon reached on the other girl’s pants and panties and touch directly her clitoris. It made her jump a little, expecting more preliminaries, but she did not stop her and look to the side to smile directly to the still tied guy. He could not help but smile back, exposing the bulge in his boxer that his fully erect cock was making. Knowing that he was silently wishing he could join in soon, she reluctantly made the other girl let go of her body. They both got up and make the small step to reach him. The blond sat on him astride and removed her shirt, letting her bra-free boobs bounce a few inches in front of his eyes. With his hand now freed by the other girl, he grabbed her ass and carried her to the bed.

Working in a perfect pair, the both of them that were born in the alternate universe played with her body. Both on their own breasts; removing together the pants; playing around her sex, making sure to let the small tissue in place. Liv was having too much pleasure to notice that they must have done this before to have such harmony. Not able to take it any longer, she tried reaching and starting pleasing herself, but they stopped her. It was Bolivia that removed the soaking wet panties and, with one pinkie, did some really slow circles around the throbbing clit. She tried arching her body, like if it would make it better, but it did not help a bit.

“P… please!” she begged almost shaking. “Fuck me!”

With her eyes closed, she did not see the other two exchanged a smile. Peter took his bottom off and position himself to her entrance. She did not need any more preparations and he did not have any trouble inserting his entire length inside her. The other girl did not lose anytime fully stripping and sat by them, naked, on the bed. When her alternate-self contacted her for his, she was not explicit about every details, so she decided not to go above her head to make her eat her out and decided only to take her hand and see if she was willing to masturbate her. She really was not the best, but at least for Fauxlivia she tried a little playing with her. It felt more like a guy who had never seen a girl body before than anything else though. This poor masturbation did not last long though as she stopped when reaching her orgasm. Not making much noise. The brown headed girl only knew she had reached it since she stopped all movement and her back slightly raised.

Once she got back to earth, Peter removed himself from inside her and look at his girlfriend directly in the eyes with a “please let me fuck her” look. Her smile was all he needed. It was all both of them needed. Altlivia flipped around and got on all four directly above he double. The man behind her, knowing she liked it rougher, slammed himself into her, letting his lower abdomen hit her ass in a loud smack. She was moaning loudly before lowering her head and kissed the other girl. She had trouble keeping their mouths together as the pounding was too hard.

“Want me… to… eat you?” she asked in between her growling.

She did a small crab walk until her pussy was to the level of her partner. The work was not hard. Only get her tongue out and the movement that the rest of her body was doing was more than enough to do the rest. Having pass quite some time with her, he knew another thing that was different from her and, for both their pleasure, put a finger in her ass. The surprise made her head jerked up and, before she could truly be accommodated to it, he put a second in. She had to bit her lower lip not to cry out loud. As she was about to continue working on the body in front of her, with his second hand he reached under her and gave some gentle tap to her love button. It did it, the double penetration and now this: she had her first orgasm; releasing a loud noise into her double’s pussy. He kept going in and out of her once she looked back at him and, in one breath, shouted:

“Go in my ass.”

He did not have to be told twice. Only using her pussy-juice as lube, he positioned himself and started going in. She was used to him and, as such, it did not take her much time to accommodate to this rear penetration. The other Liv, that had never put anything up her butt, was quite surprise to see her in action as she was still able to give her a cunnilingus. A few minutes later, both girls reached their second orgasm almost at the same time. Actually, since Bolivia reached her first, Liv took over on her own body because she did not want it to stop while she was so close. The fucking stopped and Peter got thrown onto the bed with his prick pointing up. While the blonde girl was hesitant to take it into her mouth after it just got out of an ass, the other one almost jumped on it and, now sure it was clean, they both alternated taking it in. He was not long to cum and his girlfriend swallowed every last drop of it before lying next to him.

“This was the best birthday gift ever,” he stated with both women of his life cuddling with him.


End file.
